


How the Omega Claims

by FallenSurvivor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Summary: Unedited smut about an Omega claiming an alpha.I just really like the pair okay.





	How the Omega Claims

**Author's Note:**

> Next Entry will involve Octavia and her Alpha....or, is she the one in control......gasp!

Wells could smell the pheromones wafting from all around. He was overwhelmed with the sounds and scents from the Earth and had trouble distinguishing each from each. So here he sat, curled against the forest floor and hoping to go unnoticed through the night. The ground was filled with dangers, not just from wild animals, but other survivors.

Survivors that Wells was told through his entire life could not live on the ground.

Octavia, a secret omega hidden beneath the floor boards started her heat and had been running from two Alphas, her brother viciously fighting off another ten in a terrifying feat, when a human, primitive looking and pressing out an oppressive Alpha Scent stopped everyone in their tracks.

That is until he scooped up the secret omega and ran off with her. Wells remembered how Octavia had cried for her brother. And Wells had followed Bellamy into the brush looking for the girl. However, Wells got himself lost. And the night had fallen with as much unforgiving blackness as ever with the absence of the moon. The stars barely broke the leaf ceiling above him.

A sharp scent caught him, a call. It wanted a response, but he didn’t recognize this scent. Something was trying to drag him out.

That something purred with words seamlessly and indecipherably strung together against his ear and he jumped up. Wells twisted his body towards the speaker only pounced upon and dragged with ferocity to the forest floor.

The body over him was firm, but small. An omega, an angry and violent one by the scent of her. One that was in Heat.

His own Alpha tendency told him to make her submit. But he never liked doing things like that.

The body over his sat up, her hips pressed into his hips, rubbing his bulging manhood. He had been in rut for a few hours and it hadn’t been an issue, that is until the Omega assaulted him. Suddenly, even in the darkness and unable to see her, he felt the air get sucked out of his lungs. Sweat broke out heavily over his body and, jesus, he just wanted to crawl out of his skin and rest against her soul, let her absorb him.

He let out a nearly silent curse answered by a sweetly desperate moan and another thrown sentence. She must be so heat brained that she couldn’t talk.

Or she could be a native of the planet.

The thoughts left him as she rolled off him and he heard a rustle of leaves and reached out for her, resting his palm on her thin elbow. However, her body moved frantically. She was taking off her clothes.

He did the same. It was haphazard and he would have to find his shoes tomorrow, wherever he kicked them off too.  But the omega was on top of him again. In the darkness, all he could register was the rough sticks beneath him, grinding into his back and shoulders, and her soft skin.

Her creamy thighs rested over his stomach and hips and the silken soft fur over her core rubbed wetly against him. She was drenched with need. She was so very soft, softer than anything he had felt with peach fuzz and smooth muscles. The word that came to his mind was sinew as he pushed a hand up her thigh, her stomach and gently cupped a breast.

He squeezed and another burst of her desperation spilled out and he hummed to her, his fingers working. The night was hot, he had been sweating before she found him, however, his stressed rut, his need, burned him a thousand times hotter. And he felt her hands work over his chest, but one went somewhere else.

Her slender fingers wrapped around him, held him still as she parted from his body for a moment, then he was at an entrance.

But Wells was afraid.

He had never done this before, never knotted, much less had sex with someone. What if he hurt her with his knot? What if he was so bad at this she wouldn’t want to mate him.

What if she did want to mate him?

Then she slid down him, pulling him, his soul, into her soft wet flesh. He let his mouth drop open and grasped her for anchor, his shoulders digging in the terribly sharp roots beneath him.

None of it grounded him as he could only truly focus on every part of her he was touched. Sensations ran up him, ripped his breath away as she gently rolled her hips, the strong muscles moving beneath his palms and the blissed out noises she made. He hoped she liked it as much as he did. Their scents grew more intense as they coupled, his stomach tightened, as did his grip.

“Lovely,” he rasped out to her, “Your lovely!” He couldn’t see her, didn’t dare let his hands leave her hips or thighs to investigate her featured for fear of falling away from her. But he felt like he knew this Omega. She answered him with a soft sob, a mew that had her curled over him. The first touch, he wasn’t sure was her.

Then she stopped her movement to move her hands higher up his chest, over his shoulders and he felt it again. Her nipples, hard and warm, rippled across his chest. He slung his right arm over her back and pulled her closer. Soft rose petals pressed against his cheek bone, under his eye and he chased them.

While he captured her lips, while her hips started moving again, slower and deeper, She took over the kiss. His first kiss.

Her spiced flavor slipped into his mouth with her tongue, and he felt his body begin to shake, the drops of sweat slide down his forehead and into his hair, her slender fingers followed them and scrapped across his scalp as his body jerked up into hers. He let out a shocked groan, his whole body locked tighter around hers. She breathed short puffs against him, a soft purr let him know that she did not expect to elicit such a response from him.

Wells didn’t expect it either, but all he could think about was her soft wetness. He shook as she giggled and huffed and moved harder, forced him deeper within her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she dug her nose under his ear. He felt long hair run silkily over his chest and he tangled fingers into it and shifted her until he could press his own nose against her muscled shoulder.

All of a sudden Wells felt hotter, heart beating faster as their movements got tighter, harder still. Her body squeezed him. Caressed his knot gently and coaxed it to pop, but here he wobbled on the edge. Fear of hurting her still too great. What if, What if, what if-

She dug her teeth in, hot and warm, and from this spot a soft pleasant sensation began to bloom and slide into his blood, down from neck to knot. Her teeth pierced, and he had never felt such wonderful strokes before. Wells only wanted her to feel how good it was.

So he bit back. Wells body contorted as every muscle tensed, but also felt like they were relaxing too. He didn’t really know what was truly happening to his body as he pressed deep, and released his seed while sealing this precious soft womb with his knot.

She whimpered around the bite, her own body convulsed, but the strong muscles were stiff and still. Then she breathed deep and draped over him. Her shaking and sweat slicked body rested with heavy pants over him.

He suspected he wouldn’t be able to release her for an hour, or two, and honestly didn’t want to let her go, ever.

They were mated, and that was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

Soft rustling awoke him to the bright world, green and earthy as ever. And She was there.

Her scent seemed warmer and stronger. Dominant.

And mixed his own.

She sat with her back to him, Lace shirt stretched over her body and black pants and boots covered her strong legs. There was more material piled next to her, but now she breathed slowly, sitting still. He stretched one arm above his head while he rolled onto his side. Soon he had his head rested in his palm as he watched her breath in slowly.

“Why,” She still purred or so dangerously, wonderfully, low, “Did you not fuck me into the ground?”

Wells didn’t expect that question, but answered it with the first thought he hand, his only answer and reasoning that was true than as it was now, “I didn’t want you to be on the ground. Sticks and leaves are not comfortable and you too-“ He felt his lips scrunch shut with her body turning to look at him.

The omega was utterly and deathly beautiful. Dark hair, tanned skin and big brown eyes. And graceful scars on her face, in pattern and not abuse. He hoped.

Her chin rested on her shoulder for a moment, “I’m too what?” Her voice edged, bitterly, around the question.

“Too precious. Your too precious to me. I should have laid out a bed, I should hav-“ She growled out and Wells stopped then and there, suddenly aware of how naked he was. It’s common for an Alpha to nest, but—

She was supposed to like his nesting.

“If I wanted to be on a bed when you claimed me, I would have dragged you back to my cabin.” She turned fully to him, still sitting. Small nose and sharp features appeared with fullness as she shifted and stalked towards him on her hands and knees. He could see weapons hung around her hips, her hair, wild and free, framed her face as she growled. And bit her lip.

She belonged to him.

No. No that wasn’t right.

Wells shook his head and truthfully revealed, “But you claimed me.” She froze for a moment, contemplating this. “I belong to you, that’s why I didn’t want you on the ground.” Her pretty lips curved and revealed white, sharp teeth.

The omega mounted him and her rough clothes rubbed against his body, but he only pulled her in closer. His scent skimmed over her barely over her stronger smell. From her spot atop him, he could see the wound, the one he placed on her, just beneath the collar of her shirt. His mating mark. The one she left on him was much higher up, that he could feel with the warm thrums that told him she was close.

“Good morning, _my_ Sky-Man.” She ran finger tips over his chest. “You should get dressed. We must meet your people.” And with that she was up and away to watch him as he struggled into clothes and find his shoes, one up a tree. Wells stood before her fully dressed and ready to follow her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over him. “You are no warrior.”

“No, I prefer negotiations.” He focused on her smile and wink at him.

“I enjoyed our _negotiations_ last night.”

His unfiltered mind took over as he blurted, “I thought you were going to kill me.”

She only laughed, “No, I smelled you, and I couldn’t let you go. You trigged my heat and all I could think about was _your_ knot. The mating,” She sighed, “Well that was something extra. I suspect I am with child though.” Wells only cocked his head to the side. His chest burned hot at the sudden imagining of her swollen with cubs and breast heavy with milk for them.

His Omega laughed with heady richness that ripped him away from his quich fantasy, “I have stopped heat as quickly as I started, often that is seen when the omega is sown.”

“Sown?”

“Seeded.” He let his mouth drop open and nodded. She quickly turned and stalked into the underbrush and he followed as quickly, finding her slender fingers to fold with his own.

“I’m Wells.”

“Ontari.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a little something to do while I am writing the next several chapters of Don't talk to Strangers.


End file.
